The trend toward more compact electrical devices has driven the need for smaller semiconductor packaging techniques, such that the package itself is commonly on the order of the size of the semiconductor die itself. As the density of such components increases, the need for advanced heat transfer techniques becomes increasingly significant, particularly with respect to power amplifier devices and other such high-power semiconductor die.
Radio frequency (RF) power amplifier components, for example, are typically relatively small, but dissipate large amounts of heat during operation. Embedded die package techniques—wherein the die's active side faces downward with respect to the build-up circuits—do not lend themselves well to managing thermal output due to the limitation in the number of thermal vias that can contact the active face of the die, and because backside contact is not always provided. As a result, the die junction temperature in such packaging schemes may exceed the limit of 150° C. during operation. For this reason, power amplifier devices typically incorporate backside contact for grounding purposes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide designs which enable greater amounts of heat to be dissipated during operation than current designs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.